The prior art is replete with method and apparatus for assembling decks and various decking systems. Despite the abundance of decking systems and assembly methods therefor, there are presently no known decking systems for attachment to motor vehicles such as the vehicles commonly vehicles referred to as RVs or recreational vehicles. It is anticipated that an easily assembled and portable decking system for use or attachment to a recreational vehicle would be welcomed by many owners of such vehicles who desire a patio-like surface upon which they can place lawn chairs, tables and the like to enjoy the outdoors. Such a system would also provide recreational vehicle users with a surface upon which they can recreate upon without having to worry about tracking mud into the vehicle when it rains.